Facing The Unexpected
by Channaka
Summary: Shikamaru sudah memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak berpacaran di tempat yang sepi, tapi Naruto tidak mau mendengarkannya. Narusasu. Sho-ai. Violence. OS.


**Title: Facing The Unexpected**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Narusasu**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana dirinya sangat bahagia.

Atmosfer yang dibawanya membuat Shikamaru, teman satu kantornya, menguap bosan. Baru satu jam yang lalu Shikamaru menemukan rekannya itu uring-uringan hingga berniat menghancurkan semua barang. Namun sekarang suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah.

Hebatnya keturunan Uzumaki, pikirnya. Mengernyit ketika mengingat bahwa Kushina mempunyai semangat yang sama dengan anaknya yang _blonde_ ini.

Pria berkuncir tinggi itu kembali menguap.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh izin." Shikamaru berkata dengan nada malas.

Naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya bercermin. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku akan izin?" tanyanya.

"Wangi parfummu sangat menyengat."

Secepat kilat Naruto mencium kepitan ketiaknya. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Harum," gumamnya.

Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

"Kau tahu, Shika, ini adalah kencan pertama kami setelah dua tahun berpisah."

" _I don't even really care_ ," sarkasnya.

"Kau melihat sendiri bagaimana watak Uchiha itu, bukan?" sahut Naruto tanpa peduli nada sarkas barusan.

Kalau watak yang dimaksud Naruto adalah sikap dingin dan apatisme terhadap sekitar—ya, Shikamaru tahu. Padahal kalau Shikamaru bisa memilih, mungkin gadis montok seperti Hinata lebih cocok untuk Naruto yang mesum.

Sayangnya fakta bahwa si _blonde_ ini seorang pria gay, sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Sulit sekali mengajaknya berkencan. Apa dia tidak merindukanku setelah dua tahun kita berjauhan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Kemana kau akan kencan?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada pongah, ia bahkan tidak peduli jawaban apa yang Naruto berikan, dengan cepat ia kembali melanjutkan. "Berhati-hatilah. Jangan berpacaran di tempat yang sepi."

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kami akan ke taman kota," jawabnya.

"Aku bukan berkata tanpa alasan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sambil memasukkan lembar terakhir laporan kerjanya.

Shikamaru memandang Naruto dengan wajah serius, Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Ia bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk menaruh beberapa bundal kertas ke dalam rak. Ketika ia melihat ke arah temannya lagi, wajah serius itu masih juga nampak di sana.

"Ayolah, apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?" goda Naruto.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke."

Naruto menganga dengan jawaban itu.

"Aku bercanda."

"Bisakah kau tidak bercanda dengan wajah serius?"

Shikamaru tidak mau repot-repot beragumentasi. "Tidak."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kali ini. "Kau tidak pandai membuat lelucon," ejeknya.

Shikamaru melengos.

Sebagai salam pamit, Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan riang sambil meneriakkan kata-kata bahwa ia siap menjadi budak Shikamaru sehari penuh besok.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, itu adalah janji omong kosong sesaat seorang Naruto. Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, ia melihat langit-langit, ada sekelebat perasaan tidak nyaman.

Ia khawatir.

Hanya khawatir.

* * *

Kencan mereka akan sesuai dengan apa yang Naruto harapkan. Mereka benar-benar menuju ke taman kota untuk menonton balapan liar.

Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto mengambil tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dan lampu hanya berdiri beberapa meter di dekat mereka dengan sinar yang remang. Awalnya Sasuke menolak dengan tegas ide ini, namun Sasuke bagaimanapun juga tidak akan menang melawan logika Naruto.

Sesuatu yang mustahil sekalipun, akan dibuat seolah-olah sebuah kewajaran.

Naruto keluar lebih dulu dari mobil, ia mengambil duduk di bawah monumen sejarah penting yang berdiri kokoh di tengah taman. Dari sini, suara deraman mesin motor terdengar agak samar—nyaris hilang sama sekali.

"Jadi, apa enaknya berkencan di sini?" Sasuke bertanya sedingin udara, mengambil duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tempat ini sangat tenang."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dari samping. "Dua tahun tidak bertemu apakah kita hanya akan menenangkan diri di hutan? Pintar sekali."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Naruto. Di sampingnya, Sasuke terus menerus mengumpatinya dengan segala macam serapah.

"Dua tahun tidak berkencan denganku apakah begini caramu melampiaskan rindu?"

"Katakan itu pada pria yang bahkan tidak punya selera yang baik untuk memilih tempat kencan."

"Ayolah, _Teme_ , harusnya kau memberiku ciuman hangat."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tidak di tempat seperti ini."

"Dimana lagi kita bisa melakukannya selain di sini? Bukankah tempat ini sepi?"

Ia menatap pria itu.

"Naruto, kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak suka tempat ini."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, seolah menyerah. "Sasuke, ayolah."

"Aku tidak suka dipaksa." Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah pohon yang ada di seberang jalan. "Kita sudah melakukannya di mobil. Ingat? Bagus. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya minum."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, bergegas kembali ke mobil, tapi Naruto menahannya.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, mengalah adalah pilihan terbaik. Naruto memilih untuk menekan tombol kunci mobilnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia keluar dengan membawa dompet kulit cokelatnya. "Aku akan mencari minuman hangat," katanya, sebelum berniat meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar.

"Sekarang dia tidak mengajakku."

Gumaman itu jelas sampai di telinga Naruto. Meringis, ia berbalik dan berkata, "Hanya sebentar. Oke?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, kembali duduk, dan menerawang pada bayang-bayang daun di tanah.

Ia terus menunggu Naruto hampir selama sepuluh menit di tengah udara dingin. Dua tangannya menjalin berupaya mendapat sedikit kehangatan dalam balutan kemeja tipis yang dipakainya. Sedikit merutuk, ia melihat dimana ia menanggalkan _coat_ -nya di dalam mobil. Seharusnya ia memakai benda itu sekarang.

Kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto, muncul pikiran-pikiran yang sangat konyol. Sepertinya ia mulai merasa bersalah karena sikap dinginnya pada Naruto hari ini. Apakah salah bagi seorang kekasih menuntut kencan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya hampir dua tahun? Jelas saja tidak, yang salah adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak sepantasnya menolak keinginan Naruto, padahal ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia juga rindu.

" _Dobe_ ," gumamnya, terseyum pada siluet dedaunan di tanah yang dipijaknya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Terdengar seperti langkah beberapa orang. Lebih dari satu. Jantung Sasuke mulai berdegup, sembari menepis prasangka buruk yang berteriak di dalam kepalanya.

Namun nyatanya, apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi tepat ketika sebuah benda dingin menempel di lehernya, dan ia dipaksa berdiri. Dua buah lengan yang kuat mencekal tangannya.

Sial.

Tempat ini sangat sepi.

"Serahkan uang dan barang-barangmu! Cepat!" Sebuah suara di telinganya.

Sambil menurunkan tangannya, Sasuke hanya punya satu pilihan, dan ia memilih untuk mengeluarkan dompetnya. Tawa mereka terdengar kencang di samping kanan dan kirinya. Ia takut jika bergerak sedikit saja pisau itu akan melukainya.

Seorang pria lain merangsek maju, wajahnya ditutupi dengan masker hitam, rambut bergimbal diikat tinggi di balik kepalanya. Tangan pria itu terlihat kasar ketika mengadah ke arahnya.

"Kunci mobil."

Sasuke meneguk ludah. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya. "Kunci mobil, cepat! Bukankah itu mobilmu?" kata pria lain.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke dengan berani, dan ia mendapat hadiah pukulan di perutnya. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti udara hilang dari paru-parunya selama tiga detik.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain kau di sini! Cepat serahkan kuncinya!"

Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak ingin bermasalah. Jika kunci itu ada di tangannya, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkannya. Tapi kali ini permasalahannya adalah kunci itu tidak ada padanya. Karena sejak awal, mobil yang mereka pakai adalah mobil milik Naruto.

Ya.

Naruto?

Dimana pria itu?

"Sialan! Keparat!"

Pria di depannya meludah karena sikap diamnya, dan kembali memukul perutnya dengan kuat. Sasuke terengah-engah, udara dalam dadanya di renggut paksa.

"Pilihan terakhir, Bocah. Serahkan kuncimu atau mati di tanganku?" Pria itu mengancam, menguatkan kalimatnya dengan menekan leher Sasuke hingga tergores.

Sasuke mendesis.

"Sasuke?"

 _Gasp_!

Mata Sasuke membulat.

Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, menyusul umpatan penuh amarah. Beberapa cekalan yang ada di dekatnya lepas tiba-tiba dan pria yang menahannya tersungkur. Karena masih sangat terkejut, Sasuke ikut terjatuh ke tanah bersama pria-pria itu.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto, meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya menjauh.

Salah satu pria meludahkan darah dari mulutnya, Sasuke melihat pipi pria itu lebam. "Siapa kau? Ingin jadi pahlawan?"

" _Dobe_ , jangan melawannya, serahkan saja uangmu pada mereka," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik, tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Sayangnya hal itu membuat keduanya lengah, dan satu pria berhasil memukul Naruto.

"Brengsek!" Naruto merangsek maju di antara ketiga orang pria bermasker itu dengan mengandalkan tinju dan kakinya. Dua orang jatuh, meringis, namun masih bisa kembali berdiri beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Kau menantang kami rupanya!" Pria itu menyeringai, menendang perut Naruto hingga ia terdorong jatuh ke belakang.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan panik mendekatinya dan tiba-tiba pria tadi kembali menginjak perutnya. Sedangkan pria lain men _tackle_ kaki Sasuke hingga membuatnya tersungkur.

"Keparat! Berani kau menyakiti Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak, meraih sekepal batu, melemparkannya ke arah pria itu. Tepat sekali. Ia berhasil melukai dahinya. "Ups, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh."

Injakan di perutnya terlepas dan ia berhasil berdiri di atas kakinya lagi.

Perhatiannya kembali pada Sasuke yang mencoba melawan pria yang ada di depannya. Pria lain sama sekali tak menginjinkan Naruto untuk menolongnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah, Kakek tua!"

Naruto menjatuhkan diri saat berhasil melepaskan tendangannya pada pria jelek itu (ini jelas julukan dari Naruto) sehingga pria tua itu memuntahkan darah—Naruto menduga mungkin giginya lepas karena tendangannya terlalu keras—namun pria itu cepat menguasai diri dan kembali menyerangnya, kali ini penyerangnya bertambah satu orang.

Oke, mungkin ini seimbang.

Naruto melawan dua orang, Sasuke melawan satu.

Ketika melirik, mata Naruto menangkap tubuh pria yang melawan Sasuke tersungkur dengan wajah bertubrukan dengan tanah. Ia sedikir mengernyit. Pasti sakit. Selain ngilu, dan kebas, Naruto merasa kemenangan ada di tangan mereka berdua. Itulah balasan untuk orang yang meremehkan Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

Bibir Naruto melengkung tanpa disadarinya, dua pria yang melawannya mengernyit.

Dengan santai Naruto tetap memokuskan pertarungan sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sekelebat, ia melihat, ada sinar memantul dari benda yang dipegang pria yang melawan Sasuke.

Ia meneriakkan nama Sasuke cepat-cepat, namun hal itu justru membuat Sasuke lengah. Sebuah benda tajam di tangan pria itu menusuk tepat di perutnya.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengar Naruto berteriak. Namun rasa sakit tak terkira segera menyusul menyerang otot perutnya dengan cepat. Seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya lenyap dan memaksanya berperang mendapatkan pasokan oksigen. Matanya mendelik, terkejut.

Pandangannya turun ke bawah, ia melihat sebuah pisau tertanam di perutnya.

Seraut wajah pria di depannya mengabur, sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan pisau itu kembali ditarik keluar dari dalam perutnya hingga membuatnya tersentak. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kemudian, ia mendapat tusukan yang kedua, berjarak beberapa inchi dari tusukan pertama. Lebih dalam, lebih kuat, pria itu mendorong pisaunya dan membuat tubuhnya mundur.

Sasuke berusaha menahan teriakannya.

Rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan; awalnya perih, lalu terasa terbakar, sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Bocah?" Pria itu mendorong pisaunya lebih dalam, menarik, dan mendorongnya lagi. Sedangkan di sisa tenaganya, Sasuke berusaha menahan tangan pria itu, namun salah, pria itu jauh lebih kuat.

Ia kembali berteriak kesakitan.

Pria itu tertawa seperti kakek tua yang sedang menonton lelucon. Sesekali menarik pisaunya dan mendorongnya secara perlahan, menikmati wajah kesakitan Sasuke.

"Ini balasan karena berani melukai kepalaku."

"H-Hentikan, t-tolong."

Tapi, pria itu tidak mendengar, pria itu terus tertawa sambil memainkan pisau di dalam perutnya.

"Sasuke! Keparat kau! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan membunuhmu! Brengsek!"

Suara-suara di sekitarnya menggema memantul dalam kepalanya seperti berpusar. Sasuke berusaha berfokus pada rasa sakit yang membakar di perutnya. Tak peduli sekuat apa ia merintih, pria itu terus menekan pisaunya hingga menimbulkan luka yang semakin dalam.

"Sasuke!"

Sekarang ia mendengar suara Naruto dengan jelas.

Detik berikutnya, indra pendengarannya tak berfungsi total, tubuhnya dipaksa untuk terjatuh membentur tanah. Setelah itu tidak ada entakan lagi, hanya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang hangat memegang kedua bahunya. Kali ini lebih pelan.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?"

Sasuke tidak merespon.

keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik, yang terdengar hanya suara napas yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Kemana pria-pria tadi?

"Cepat datang kemari! Dia terluka parah, sekumpulan preman menusuknya... Iya, dia kehilangan banyak darah... Baik."

Suara Naruto, kata-katanya, membuatnya sadar bahwa sebuah tangan memegangnya erat. Walaupun samar, ia tetap mendengar suara Naruto menyemangatinya.

"Naru..."

"Ya, Sasuke. Aku di sini," jawab Naruto cepat. "Oh, _shit_. Darahnya banyak sekali."

Sasuke mendesis ketika sebuah kain menekan lukanya dengan kuat. Rasanya seperti seseorang menarik paksa organ tubuhnya dengan kasar. Dan Sasuke menutup matanya erat-erat untuk menghalau rasa sakit itu.

"Sasuke, lihat aku." Suara Naruto lagi, kali ini Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit gerakan yang dibuatnya entah kenapa selalu menimbulkan nyeri.

"S-Sakit." Ia tersentak, tangannya ikut menekan kuat tangan Naruto yang ada di atas lukanya. Ia merasa pandangannya semakin mengabur.

"Aku tahu. Ambulan akan segera datang. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk mengais udara, dadanya seperti terbelit erat dengan tali. Ia terbatuk. Kali ini disertai darah di liurnya. Matanya menutup perlahan, ia hampir pingsan.

"Tidak! Tidak, Sasuke! Jangan tutup matamu!"

Setetes air mata Naruto jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Mata Sasuke tetap menutup, tangannya terkulai.

" _Shit_!" Naruto mengumpat. "Sasuke, kumohon buka matamu! Sebentar lagi, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi. Aku janji bantuan akan datang."

Dan Naruto menepati janjinya, suara sirine ambulan terdengar mendekat dengan lampu berpijar yang mulai terlihat.

"Sasuke, mereka datang. Bertahanlah untukku. Kau harus berjanji."

Secepat kilat paramedis mendatanginya dengan satu brankar. Salah satu dari mereka, meminta Naruto untuk menyingkir dan membiarkan mereka untuk bertugas.

Sasuke menggemeretakkan gigi ketika tubuhnya terangkat oleh beberapa tangan, tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan sakit lebih lama lagi. Namun, ia bersyukur saat mereka meletakkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati pada tempat yang lebih hangat dari tanah yang baru ditempatinya.

"BP 80/50, nadi 45... saturasi oksigen 85 pada udara ruangan. Pakaikan masker oksigen padanya sekarang."

Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu menyekap mulut dan hidungnya; mengalirkan udara. Ia bernapas dengan berat. Masker itu berkabut setiap kali ia membuang napas.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah... Abdominal aorta positif tergores."

Sasuke menduga bahwa dirinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran karena ketika ia membuka mata, ia tidak berada di dalam mobil ambulan lagi. Situasi yang tergambar di kepalanya adalah lampu langit-langit lorong yang berjalan mengikuti kemana tubuhnya pergi.

Kemudian, ia di hadapkan dengan silaunya lampu tepat di atas kepalanya, ia pusing. Masker oksigen di hidungnya terasa sangat berat, dan ia mengedip beberapa kali. Rasa sakit di perutnya belum hilang namun tidak sekontras sebelumnya.

Seseorang memegang bahunya, menyuruhnya tetap tenang dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Disusul seruan-seruan mengenai kondisi vital, yang terdengar samar di telinganya.

"Status oksigennya menurun, 80 pada udara ruangan. Kita butuh intubasi. BP 78/45... Jika kita tidak membuatnya stabil, dia akan melemah."

Sasuke merasa tenggorokannya menyempit ketika ia mulai panik. Monitor detak jantung di sampingnya berbunyi cepat dan tidak menentu ketika ia menepis tangan-tangan yang menahan bahunya untuk tetap tenang. Ia samar-samar melihat mereka menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam infusnya, dan ia semakin panik.

"Uchiha-san, tenangkan dirimu. Aku janji ini akan membantumu. Kau harus tetap tenang."

Mereka mengubah posisi leher dan kepalanya sebelum berkata padanya lagi, "Kau tidak mendapatkan cukup udara, jadi kami akan memasukkan tabung ini ke tenggorokanmu untuk membantumu bernapas dengan baik."

Dengan susah payah Sasuke mengangguk di tengah belitan yang terasa di dadanya ketika ia berusaha bernapas.

"Ini memang tidak nyaman. Tapi, ini hanya sementara."

Mereka membuka mulutnya dan menyemprotkan sesuatu hingga tenggorokannya mati rasa. Sasuke merasa sebuah benda yang dingin di dorong masuk ke dalam mulutnya untuk menjaga kestabilan udara. Detik berikutnya benda itu sukses masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan tabung tersebut telah terhubung dengan _ventilator._ Awalnya oksigen itu mengalir penuh ke dalam paru-parunya, dan ia panik, namun hanya sesaat sampai benda itu mulai bekerja dengan normal.

"Bagus, saturasi oksigennya mulai membaik," kata sebuah suara, kali ini Sasuke tahu bahwa itu suara wanita.

Sesaat kemudian, rasa sakit di tubuhnya semakin parah. Monitor jantung di dekatnya mulai berbunyi tidak teratur dan lebih cepat. Sebelum ia tahu apa yang terjadi, matanya membalik, dan ia hilang kesadaran.

* * *

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Sasuke sadar."

" _Mendokusai naa_ , kau juga perlu istirahat."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mendengar suara.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama, tapi ia merasa baru saja kembali pada dunianya karena lagi-lagi ia merasakan sakit. Ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa suara di sampingnya, dan ia mencoba untuk bergerak. Kemudian ia sadar bahwa sebuah tangan menggenggamnya sangat erat. Ia merasa kesakitan.

"Naruto, ayolah, sudah dua hari kau di sini."

Sasuke ingin berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang bisa dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa bergerak tak nyaman, hingga kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Sasuke?"

Ia menutup matanya lagi ketika berhadapan dengan silau lampu di langit-langit.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarku?" Suara Naruto lagi, ia ingin menjawab, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, berupaya menghilangkan kabut di sana. Segalanya tampak samar. Ia mendengar bunyi –beep—konstan pada sesuatu yang dekat dengan telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu membelit di perutnya. Ia bisa merasakan beratnya bernapas.

Ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"N-Naruto," panggilnya parau.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Suke."

"Apa yang t'jadi?" tanyanya.

Naruto terlihat sangat murung ketika ia meluncurkan pertanyaan itu. Sekian detik, Naruto membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang sembari dirinya merangkai jawaban yang tepat.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

Naruto menunduk, menciumi tangan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita diserang tiga orang preman. Salah satu dari mereka melukaimu. Kau mendapat dua tusukan pisau di perutmu. Satunya mengenai pankreas. Dan satunya berhasil menggores area abdominal aorta. Aku tidak mengerti itu apa. Tapi, dokter bilang kau akan baik-baik saja."

Sunyi senyap. Naruto berusaha menahan sesak yang ada di dadanya.

"Aku takut sekali," katanya. "Mereka bilang, mereka sempat kehilanganmu sekali di meja operasi."

"M-Maaf."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu," genggaman tangan Naruto menguat. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa katamu. Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf. Maaf."

Sasuke tampak ingin menjawab, tapi matanya mulai memberat. Sepertinya efek obat masih ada, dan membuatnya mengantuk.

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu mencoba untuk mengerti. "Kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Sasuke merasakan sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di dahinya.

* * *

Ketika ia bangun untuk kedua kalinya, malam sudah tiba. Awalnya ia merasa bingung karena terbangun di tempat asing yang tidak pernah ia datangi. Namun, rasa sakit di perutnya membuatnya ingat bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit.

Sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menggenggamnya dengan protektif. Begitu matanya bergulir ke bawah, ia melihat kepala berbalut rambut durian kuning tertidur di dekat tangannya.

"N'ruto."

Yang namanya disebut, terbangun secara spontan, seolah siap menyerang jika mereka masih dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cepat.

Sasuke mengangguk, berkedip beberapa kali untuk membersihkan pandangannya. Ruangan tempatnya berada terasa hambar, steril dan tercium bau obat disinfektan.

Naruto mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan menciumnya. "Aku takut, _Teme_. Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi padaku."

Sasuke ingin bicara, tetapi lidahnya terasa melekat kuat di langit-langit mulutnya. ia melihat sebuah teko dan cangkir di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Naruto mengerti, ia menuangkan segelas air dan membantu Sasuke untuk minum.

Air dingin itu mendinginkan ronga mulutnya dan membebaskan lidah dan bibirnya. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam dua pagi," kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang penyerangan itu menyergapnya lagi. Sasuke memandang jauh pada satu-satunya jendela yang berada di sana.

Sasuke menutup matanya. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata, lebih seperti terbangun dari mimpi, walaupun sebagian bekas mimpi buruk itu berlalu dengan cepat. Tubuhnya sakit, perutnya terbakar. Tidak, semua ini nyata. Ingatannya sudah benar-benar bersih dari kabut, ia hampir saja melupakan peristiwa itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak ke tempat yang sepi," katanya, sesaat kemudian.

Naruto meringis. "Maaf. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf." Ia bangun dan memeluk leher Sasuke yang sedang terbaring. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Berapa kali kau akan minta maaf?"

Naruto mengencangkan pelukannya ketika Sasuke mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf sampai kau memaafkanku," katanya.

Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mengerjainya. "Kau tahu, gara-gara ini aku harus tinggal lebih lama di sini. Padahal aku tidak bilang pada kakakku kalau aku akan pergi menemuimu," katanya.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya cepat-cepat.

" _Shimatta_! Aku belum menghubungi keluargamu!"

"Tidak, jangan sekarang, Naruto," cegah Sasuke, sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Setidaknya keluargamu bisa menghukum kesalahan yang kuperbuat ini."

Oh, mungkin Sasuke salah karena sudah membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun di sini. Musibah bisa terjadi dimanapun; tempat ramai atau sepi. Tergantung bagaimana kita bisa menjauhkan diri dari bahaya itu.

Sungguh kejam rasanya membiarkan Naruto menghukum dirinya di bawah tuntutan keluarga Uchiha. Ia tidak mau membayangkannya.

Sasuke mencoba menahan Naruto, namun pria itu dengan sigap memegang ponsel dan menekan layarnya.

"Naruto, jangan hubungi mereka."

Sedikit berhasil, ketika Naruto menatapnya. "Kenapa? Mereka harus tahu keadaanmu."

" _Well_ , jika kau lupa, ini sudah malam."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin berangkat dari Suna ke Konoha larut malam begini, _Dobe_." Kalimat ini menyembur dengan gelisah. Faktanya meski hujan badai sekalipun, Sasuke tahu kakaknya akan datang jika tahu ia terluka.

Apalagi parah seperti ini.

"Tidak! Mereka harus diberitahu lebih cepat, atau kesalahanku makin bertambah."

"Naruto, setidaknya tunggulah sampai besok."

"Tidak!" Naruto berseru, ponsel sudah ada di telinga.

Nyaris tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke, dan ia sekarang harus berpikir lebih cepat sebelum Itachi—

"Halo."

 _Shit._

"Naruto, j-jangan—Aakh."

Secepat kilat ponsel melayang ke lantai dengan baterai terburai ketika Naruto mendengar Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Pria _raven_ keras kepala itu (faktanya mereka sama-sama keras kepala) hampir membuat dirinya jatuh dari ranjang hanya untuk menggapai Naruto, dan menahannya untuk tidak menelepon sang kakak.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendorong Sasuke kembali berbaring terlentang, sedangkan Sasuke membiarkan tangannya menekan kuat perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Naruto, menarik jauh tangan Sasuke sebelum tangan itu kembali membuat lukanya terbuka. Namun, Sasuke terus meringis kesakitan, Naruto tersadar bahwa efek obat penahan rasa sakitnya sudah habis.

Ia segera menekan tombol darurat yang ada dekat kepala ranjang, ia menahan Sasuke untuk tidak meremas lukanya sendiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang perawat datang, perawat itu seperti sudah hafal kapan dan apa yang terjadi dengan pasiennya. Ia segera mengeluarkan jarum injeksi dan menyuntikkan sesuatu pada selang infus.

"Sekarang cobalah untuk tenang, Uchiha-kun. Aku sudah memberimu obat penahan rasa sakit," kata perawat itu. Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka matanya dengan lemah.

Naruto menghela napas lega.

"Pasien butuh istirahat. Ia terlihat kelelahan. Kalau anda memang mau menunggunya, tolong jangan mengajaknya mengobrol lagi. Aku permisi."

Setelah perawat itu pergi, Naruto menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Jantungnya berdentam cepat melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Sial. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Berapa lama lagi sampai Sasuke pulih?

"Kau dengar? Sekarang tidurlah."

Sasuke tersenyum lemah. "Janji, kau tidak akan menghubungi _aniki_?"

Terlihat rasa bersalah lagi di wajah Naruto. "Aku janji," katanya, mengusap pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya.

"Mendekatlah."

Naruto mendekat sesuai apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Ia meringis geli ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh cuping telinganya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah memintanya kemarin, tapi aku belum memberinya."

Naruto menarik kepalanya. "Apa?"

Setelah itu dua buah tangan yang dingin menarik pipinya mendekat dan membiarkan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal semanis cherry milik Sasuke—benda yang sangat disukai Naruto.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya terpejam erat, menandakan bahwa ia sudah tertidur.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **Pesan: Jangan berpacaran di tempat yang sepi, karena kalian akan menghadapi kejadian tak terduga. waspadalah. waspadalah.**

 **Btw, newbie desu.**

 **Review?**


End file.
